keroro_gunso_orikerofandomcom-20200216-history
Asusu
Asusu(アスス) A fan Character of Keroro Gunso, skill fulled ninja, and a caring Medic chief, and a lazy Sergeant. Character Asusu was cute, friendly, she was very Lazy when it comes to chores, but at the Sanjiro residence, she was the one who cooks there, her food was very tasty and delicious, when she was a kid, Dororo/Zeroro was her first childhood friend when she was in her first day at school, Dororo had a crush at her when he met her. Asusu's nickname is Asu-chan. Her Little Brother, Zeruru was a army soldier, he always loved her sister. She wanted to be a Chief Medic, and a Sergeant. She Still haven't decide and her platoon along, Shiruru, Celala, Rikiki, and Mizuzu to invade or defend. Asusu is also a Ninja Her Platoon is in Grade A Rank. Appearance Asusu is a light blue keronian, with white hat and red with white flaps,and she had red eyes and her mark was a blue shuriken and a pink heart, and she has a blue katana from Dororo Her family was very rich and Ice powered. She can transform into her human form from her Pekoponian Grade A suit also her other members too. Asusu's Grade A Pekoponian suit Relationships Kazumi: her first pekoponian friend, and pekoponian partner. Hikyu: Asusu is scared of him cause he attacked her for no reason or bothering him. Saichio: Kazumi and Hikyu's father, likes her very much. Shiruru: he sometimes tries pissed Asusu to invade the planet, but she still deciding. Celala: supports her very much of her cooking, and trainning. Rikiki: always rejects of bad Ideas and bad for pekoponians. Keroro: sometimes he makes a dummy of Asusu,but he is Asusu's childhood friend. Giroro: Asusu's childhood friend also, he was friendly to her. Tamama: likes her to be a friend. Kururu: hard to get along with. Dororo: Very first childhood friend, when they me each other at school, Dororo had a crush on her, he made a promise to her, "When we meet again, will be together again" that is his promise to Asusu. Asusu and Dororo had finally meet again, Asusu interested becaming a ninja, she and Dororo trained together, Dororo was happy that he and Asusu were reunited again, Dororo had a gift for her a snowflake necklace with pink cherry blossoms, Koyuki liked her too,she allowed to stay at her house with Dororo and hang out, one night, Dororo tried to say his feelings to her, he felt shy, Asusu felt the the same way, and her gift to Dororo was a kiss. Pururu: also a childhoo friend, and both of them ar the prettiest in the s chool. [http://keroro.wikia.com/wiki/Koyuki_Azumaya Koyuki]: Likes her very much like Natsumi. Weakness her only weakness is spooky, scary stuff, shes also afraid of ghosts. Abilities Ice Slash: '''Slashes her foes and freeze them with her Katana. '''Paralyzing Sting: uses her small needles and shoots them and become paralyzed. Future Asusu's future husband is Dororo, and she gave birth to her first son "Daruru". Calling Asusu External Links http://AsusuGunso,deviantart.com Trivia * Asusu is the Idea of the OC named Asuka Miyuki. * Asusu is very rarely when pissed her.